Sebenarnya Siapa, Aku atau Dia?
by Laudanum-sshi
Summary: Aku mencintainya. Aku begitu mengaguminya meskipun selalu berkata kasar. Bahagia hatiku saat tahu cintaku ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, benarkah surat itu untukku? Atau untuk orang terdekatku? Read and review? newbie nih.


A/N: Kembali lagi dengan saya. Lily Ho yang sukanya ketawa. Persis kaya orang gila. Yang sukanya godain orang jawa. Sambil ketawa hahaha.

Warn: abal dan gaje. Typo, misstypo dan semacamnya. Harap maklum karena masih newbie.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Entah kapan Naruto jadi milikku.

.

.

"Ergh, sial. Sedang asyik-asyiknya. Eh, tahu-tahu hujan," Gerutu seorang gadis sambil menatap langit. Mata biru langitnya menyiratkan kekesalan yang teramat sangat. Terlebih ketika dilihatnya motor kesayangannya harus hujan-hujanan. Prinsip baginya, biarkan dia yang sakit, yang penting motornya selalu sehat dan segar setiap harinya.

Trrrt. Handphone sang gadis bergetar disakunya. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan handuk yang selalu di bawanya ditasnya, dia mengangkat telpon, "Ya?"

"Naruko? Di mana kau? Kau tidak tahu aku panik, he?" Seru lawan bicaranya. Naruko, gadis itu, menyengir.

"Sorry, Aniki. Aku sedang jalan-jalan. Biasalah, cari kaset. Eh, tahu-tahu hujan menjebakku. Sialan," Umpat Naruko sambil menendangi tetesan air hujan yang terjatuh dari genteng gedung tempat dia berteduh.

"Hh, dasar kau ini. Setelah reda nanti segera pulang. Awas kalau kau menginap lagi. KU BUNUH KAU," kata-kata terakhir Aniki dari Naruko itu mendapat reflex Naruko menjauhkan telponnya dari telinganya karena saking kerasnya Anikinya itu berteriak.

"Hu-uh. Dasar menyebalkan," Berkali-kali Naruko mengumpat sendiri. Dan tentu saja itu mendapat tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah payung.

"Pulang tidak ya? Kalau tidak cepat pulang, nanti Aniki marah. Tapi, jika aku pulang sekarang, nanti kehujanan," Pikir anak berumur 18 tahun itu ragu. Bolak-balik, mondar-mandir dia memikirkan itu.

"Ah. Pulang sajalah. Peduli setan aku sakit," Kata Naruko akhirnya. Dia berlari menghampiri motornya yang diparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sambil mengumpat, "Harusnya pemerintah membuat parkiran dengan atap agar kendaraan warganya tidak rusak. Biarkan saja orang-orang yang miskin tidak punya rumah,"

Dia terus mengomel-ngomel apa saja yang menimpa dirinya. Tentang hujan, tentang jalanan yang becek. Pokoknya, semuanya dapat omelan gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

.

"Ya ampun, Uzumaki Naruko. Apa-apaan kau? Hujan-hujanan?" Seru keras memekakkan telinga dari seorang pria berambut pirang pendek. Naruko merengut, "Aniki bilang cepat pulang. Kenapa aku sudah pulang malah dimarahi?"

Anikinya menggeram gemas. Dicubitnya pipi Naruko. "Aku bilang kalau sudah reda. Kau ini memangnya baru kelas berapa di sekolah dasar, he?"

"Aniki. Aku ini sudah lulus. Makanya kuliahkan aku," Seru Naruko kesal. Tidak suka pada kebiasaan Naruto, Anikinya, yang selalu mencubit pipinya.

"Aku mau kuliahkan kau asal kau mau kuliah di Sunagakure, Imouto," Bisik Naruto lembut di telinga Naruko. Naruko mencibir menerima perlakuan dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Konoha sebelum aku dapat pacar, Aniki," Seru Naruko setelah berhasil agar tak marah-marah di depan Aniki tersayangnya itu. Naruto mendesah.

"Terserahlah, Imouto," Katanya pasrah. Naruko segera pergi ke kamarnya. Membersihkan dirinya di bath tub adalah satu-satunya pilihannya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Trrt trrt. Handphone Naruko bergetar selama Naruko mandi. Sebenarnya Naruko menyadarinya. Namun, dia mengacuhkannya saja. Tahu siapa yang selalu menelponnya saat-saat sebelum makan malam. Tentu saja, siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura. Sahabat terbaiknya. Seperti dijelaskan tadi, Sakura selalu menelpon sebelum makan malam. Entah apa tujuannya, Naruko tidak tahu. Peduli apa dia tentang itu?

Setelah beberapa menit, handphonenya tak bergetar lagi, suara Naruto memenuhi isi kamar Naruko, "Naruko. Sakura menelponku. Dia mencarimu,"

"Katakan saja padanya aku sedang sibuk," Seru Naruko tak kalah keras dari seruan Naruto tadi.

"Wah, maaf ya, Sakura. Naruko berkata padaku agar aku mengatakan padamu bahwa dia sedang sibuk," Naruto berbicara dengan seseorang di teleponnya. Naruko memutar bola matanya sebal, 'Dasar Aniki,'

.

.

.

"Euhm? Untuk apa itu, Aniki?" Tanya Naruko sambil mengemut lolipopnya. Dia heran dengan Naruto yang baru saja menerima sebuah bungkusan dan isinya adalah sebuah gaun malam. Memangnya Naruto mau memakai itu?

"Ini untuk pesta, Imouto," Jelas Naruto sambil mengamati gaun berwarna biru cerah. Seperti bola mata adiknya yang memang keturunan dari ayah mereka.

Naruko hampir tersedak lolipopnya sendiri mendengar jawaban Naruto, "Aniki mau memakai baju itu untuk pesta?" "Tentu saja tidak. Ini untukmu. Kalau untukku, aku punya sendiri," Terang Naruto. Dia memperlihatkan gaun tanpa lengan itu pada adiknya.

"Pesta apa? Lagipula, aksesorisnya terlalu ramai dan aku tak suka modenya," Kata Naruko sambil memainkan hiasan di bagian dada gaun itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Jika kau tak suka, aku akan senang hati mengubahnya. Kau lupa Anikimu ini dulunya penjahit, he?" Kata Naruto sambil merebut gaun dari tangan Naruko. Gaun yang baru dibelinya dengan cara online itu memang membuat tangannya gatal untuk segera mengubah modelnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Memangnya pesta apa? Aku tak pernah menerima undangan pesta," Tanya Naruko heran. Naruto berdecak merendahkan. Dia memamerkan sebuah surat pada adiknya.

"Tapi aku dapat. Dan disitu tertulis boleh membawa teman atau kerabat," Kata Naruto membanggakan dirinya. Naruko mengerutkan keningnya. Dari mana Anikinya dapatkan undangan dari pesta berkelas milik Hyuuga Neji?

Mengerti tatapan heran adiknya, Naruto segera menjawab, "Aku dapatkan dari Sakura. Dia dan Hyuuga Neji itu bersaudara ipar. Kakak sepupu Sakura adalah calon istri Neji,"

"Aku baru mendengar seperti itu," Jawab Naruko heran. Tapi, dia tak ambil pusing. Dia berjalan keluar, menghampiri motor kesayangannya. Membiarkan Anikinya itu sibuk menggunting dan menjahit kembali gaun yang baru dibelinya tadi.

.

.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kau punya undangan seperti itu," Seru Naruko sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur milik Sakura. Sakura masih tetap terpaku di depan monitor, yang pastinya diketahui Naruko, dia sedang browsing tentang sesuatu yang dia bilang itu Yaoi. Dasar Fujoshinting.

"Ah, pasangan ter-hot minggu in–," "Sudahlah. Aku tak mau mendengar apapun itu tentang Yaoi-mu itu. jawab pertanyaanku tadi," Bentak Naruko kesal. Sakura menyengir menatap sahabat satu-satunya itu, "Aku kemarin memang ingin memberitahumu. Tapi, karena kau menyuruh Anikimu untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sedang sibuk, jadi ku tawarkan pada Naruto-nii saja,"

Naruko memutar bola matanya sebal. Alasannya saja, "Kau mengharapkan apa pada Naruto jika kau menawarkan undangan itu padanya?" "Supaya dia mengajak teman terbaiknya ke pesta," Jawab Sakura enteng. Padahal, Naruko tahu betul, Anikinya itu jadi korban ke-fujoshi-annya Sakura. Sakura bilang, Naruto itu uke abis. Dan dia sedang sibuk mencari siapa yang cocok jadi pasangannya.

"Yah. Sayang sekali. Yang diajak Aniki pergi adalah aku," Kata Naruko berusaha sesedih mungkin. Diliriknya Sakura yang sepertinya kecewa.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa-apa," Katanya. Naruko menyeringai di dalam hatinya. Dan berdiam setelah itu dengan Sakura yang asyik dengan notebooknya dan Naruko yang asyik membaca buku-buku koleksi Sakura.

Tak berapa lama mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, pintu kamar Sakura terjeblak membuka. Kedua insan yang ada di dalam kamar segera menoleh, mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang sudah seenak jidatnya membuka kasar dan mengganggu 'Kesibukan' mereka.

"Haruno Sakura. Ada temanmu mencarimu," Seru sang pelaku aka Sasori, Aniki Sakura. Sakura mencibir melihat pintunya yang malang terlihat lecet pada bagian yang ditendang Sasori tadi.

"Apa-apa an kau? Ketuk pintu yang sopan. Dasar Saos tiram," Seru Sakura kesal. Dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar menemui tamunya diikuti dengan Naruko.

"Sakura. Aku mau mengambil modulku, cepat," Suara bass yang terdengar di ruang tamu membuat Naruko dan Sakura segera tahu siapa pemiliknya walaupun mereka belum melihat wajah sang tamu.

"Ya ya, Sasuke. Tunggulah sebentar," Ucap Sakura berbalik ke kamarnya. Naruko tetap berjalan keluar menghampiri Sasuke, tamu Sakura.

"Kau disini rupanya, eh?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Naruko. Naruko menatap Sasuke sebal. Musuh terbesarnya dalam kendo semasa di High School.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sakura temanku," Ucap Naruko ketus. Dia membuang mukanya dari depan Sasuke. Mereka saling membuang muka selama menunggu Sakura kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ini Sasuke. Terima kasih," Ucap Sakura. Sasuke menyambut buku tebal yang disodorkan Sakura padanya. "Oh ya. Kau datang ke pesta Neji, kan, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" jawab Sasuke enteng. Naruko mendelik pada Sakura. Berharap menemukan sesuatu dari mata anak bermata emerald itu, dan itu memang yang di temukan Naruko. Sakura seakan mendapat sesuatu yang berharga di matanya.

"Aku juga datang. Bersama dengan Naruko. Iya kan, Naruko?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggandeng lengan temannya itu. Naruko mendengus pelan. Tentu saja Sakura tahu. Naruko menyukai Sasuke. Tapi, dia tidak berani mengatakannya. Dan Sakura ahlinya dalam hal ini.

"Hn, aku pulang dulu," Pamit Sasuke sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Rumahnya memang tak jauh dari rumah Sakura dan itulah alasan kenapa Naruko sering ke rumah Sakura.

"Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Naruko," Bisik Sakura di telinga Naruko. Naruko mencibir, lalu dia pamit pulang.

.

.

.

"Yap, kau sudah tampil cantik malam ini, Imouto," Decak kagum keluar dari mulut Naruto menatapi sang adik, "Kau suka, kan?"

"Setidaknya tidak norak seperti tadi," Jawab Naruko sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sesosok gadis dengan rambut yang dikepang kemudian digelung sempurna. Poninya menjuntai membingkai wajah ovalnya. Dan tubuhnya yang diselimuti gaun tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada. Jika saja tak ada kain berwarna sedikit lebih muda dari warna gaun, mungkin dada Naruko akan terekspos jelas. Renda yang menghiasi gaun itu telah tiada dan berganti dengan manik-manik kecil di sekitar perut. Sungguh pembuatan ulang yang cantik dan rapi.

"Baik. Aku juga sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi. Taxinya sebentar lagi akan datang," Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan adiknya keluar. Naruko memutar bola matanya bosan. Anikinya memang sister complex.

.

.

.

Pesta besar dan tentu saja hanya didatangi orang-orang bernama dan terdekat dengan sang penyelenggara pesta. Neji tak henti-hentinya memberikan senyuman pada semua undangan yang hadir. Dia juga memuji kecantikan Naruko, teman Sakura yang tentu saja mendapat cubitan dari calon tunangannya. Naruto selama di pesta selalu ada di samping Naruko. Seakan menunjukkan pada semua orang betapa cantiknya Imouto satu-satunya itu.

"Sasuke mana, ya?" Ucap Sakura sambil celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari. Naruko memutar bola matanya sebal. Naruto menatap Sakura heran, "Temanmu?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Dia melirik Naruko jahil, "Ya, teman dekat kami– ah, itu dia,"

Sakura menunjuk seorang pria di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dia menikmati white winenya dengan tenang. Seakan tak ada beban. Sakura menarik Naruko beserta Anikinya ke tempat Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Seru Sakura sambil mencolek Sasuke yang seakan tak melihat mereka. Begitu Sasuke berbalik, dia sedikit terpukau dengan sesuatu yang menyita perhatiannya sambil berkata dalam hati, 'Manis,'

"Kau keren juga malam ini. Tidak biasanya aku memakai tuxedo seperti itu," Kata Naruko sambil menunjuk tuxedo yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Sasuke datar. Dia membalikkan wajahnya. Tak mau ketiga orang di depannya melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Kenalkan. Ini Uzumaki Naruto. Aniki Naruko," Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk sekali.

"Kalau begitu, ayo Aniki. Kita ambil makanan. Aku lapar," Kata Sakura sambil lagi-lagi menarik tangan Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruko dan Sasuke berduaan.

"Kau jelek sekali memakai baju itu," Dengus Sasuke. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruko. Naruko mencibir, "Kau kira kau juga pantas memakai tuxedo itu? Lebih bagus Anikiku memakainya daripada kau,"

Sasuke berbalik. Dia berjalan ke belakang, menghindari keramaian. Naruko yang melihatnya langsung berlari mengejar, "Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian,"

"Kau merepotkan aku saja," Ucap Sasuke. Naruko menatapnya kesal. Ingin dia menendang Sasuke. Namun, Naruko pakai gaun sekarang, jadi sulit untuknya menendang pria itu.

Sasuke beserta Naruko di belakangnya berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju teras samping rumah besar keluarga Choi ini. Di sana, mereka saling diam. Tak ada yang mencoba membuka perbincangan. Keduanya terasa kaku satu sama lain hingga akhirnya, "Kau melanjutkan kuliah dimana sekarang?"

Naruko menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kaget. Tidak biasanya dia tak kasar pada Naruko. Naruko diam sebentar sambil mengamati kolam renang besar di depan mereka, "Aku tidak kuliah,"

"Oh," Sepasang urat berkedut di kening Naruko. Hanya itu tanggapannya? Dingin sekali.

"Lalu, Anikimu itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruko berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling kolam. Mengamati pantulan bulan diatas air, "Dia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Suna,"

Sasuke dan Naruko diam kembali. tapi, kemudian, Sasuke kembali membuka suara, "Anikimu itu kurasa orang yang pandai, benar?"

Naruko menatap Sasuke yang balik menatap matanya. Mata Naruko seakan berkata, "Ya,"

Setelah itu, lagi-lagi mereka kembali terdiam. Naruko memandang bintang yang dipantulkan di permukaan air. Sedangkan Sasuke diam dengan tangan yang masuk ke saku. Dia mendongak keatas. Memandangi langit hitam langsung.

"Mungkin, Naruto-niisan bagiku salah satu diantara banyak bintang di dunia ini," Kata Naruko sambil tersenyum. Mengingat Naruto yang over protectiv padanya tapi itu adalah tanda sayang Naruto padanya.

"Dia tak terlihat seperti seorang kakak untukmu," Ledek Sasuke. Naruko mencibir menatap Sasuke, "Dia memang terlalu lemah untuk menjadi kakakku. Tapi, bukankah kami serasi? Anggap saja Naruto-nii itu bulan, maka aku adalah mataharinya. Walaupun sinarnya berbeda, matahari dan bulan selalu bergantian menjaga bumi. Seandainya saja aku adalah matahari, dan Naruto-nii juga matahari, dan kami bersinar bersama, maka yang terjadi adalah bumi terlalu panas. Dan itu sungguh tak enak untuk di pandang,"

"Kalau begitu, aku bintangnya," Jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruko memandanginya tak mengerti. Sadar, Sasuke segera melarat, "Euhm, tidak. Maksudku, aku akan melihat kalian berdua yang bergantian menerangi bumi,"

Naruko masih belum mengerti. Tapi, dia tak begitu memperdulikannya. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah, dia bisa melihat bintang yang begitu bersinar di depannya. Ya, Sasuke lah bintang untuknya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana yang tadi malam?" Tanya Sakura setelah sebelumnya dia mendobrak masuk kedalam rumah Uzumaki bersaudara. Naruko memutar matanya sebal melihat kelakuan Sakura yang begitu antusias. Dia menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja dan tangannya memegangi buku, "Tak ada yang istimewa,"

Sakura mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Kami hanya mengobrol. Itu saja," Jawab Naruko malas. Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Naruko. Dia ikut duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu, "Wah, itu merupakan perkembangan yang bagus,"

"Apanya yang perkembangan? Kami sudah biasa ngobrol sejak SMA. Tak ada yang bagus," Ralat Naruko. Dia heran juga pada temannya yang satu ini. Kenapa selalu bergairah mengurusi orang lain, sementara dirinya sendiri sejak seabad yang lalu terus menjomblo. Padahal, sejak SMA lalu, banyak yang meminta cintanya. Tapi, tentu saja semuanya di tolak oleh seorang Haruno Sakura, "Naruko, kau dan Sasuke itu lebih banyak bertengkar daripada ngobrol. Kau lupa? Saat dua tahun yang lalu, kau dan dia berdebat tentang mie instan? Kau bilang mie instan itu direbus, tapi Sasuke bilang mie instan itu hanya direndam dengan air panas,"

"Owh, itu? Tapi, memang begitu kok. Aku juga pernah melihatnya merebus mie instan dan bukan merendamnya dengan air panas," Kata Naruko membela diri. Sakura mengusap-usap dagunya sambil mengingat, "Betul juga, ya,

"Oh ya. Tadi malam, aku menemukan sesuatu yang keren. Kau tahu Sai? Kakak kelas kita dulu. Aku bertemu dengannya dan dia masih jomblo, loh," Kata Sakura bersemangat. Naruko segera mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Secara gituloh, Sakura kan Fujoshinting, "Tidak, tidak. Aku tak merestui Naruto-nii dengan orang itu,"

"Eh? Kenapa? Padahal ku lihat tadi malam mereka begitu serasi berdua. Ya ampun… Kau tahu, wajah Sai itu Seme abiez,"

"Sakura, aku bilang, aku tak merestui mereka. Dan lagi, Naruto-nii itu normal,"

"Tapi, jika mereka saling mencintai, itu juga normal, ko," Jawab Sakura. Dia tak mau mengubah target sasarannya, SaiNaru. Naruko memukul kepala Sakura gemas dengan bantal, "Kamu kenapa selalu menjadi mak comblang orang terus? Kau sendiri bagaimana, he?"

Sakura terdiam Naruko menanyakan hal itu. Dia memainkan ujung bantal yang ada di dekatnya. Wajahnya memerah malu entah karena apa, "Aku malu menceritakannya padamu,"

Naruko mengernyit mendengarnya. Sakura menarik nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku, sebenarnya menyukai seseorang,"

Naruko terkejut. Bukunya kini beralih kesebelahnya. Dia menatap serius Sakura. Sebab, ini adalah hal yang langka untuknya bisa mendengar cerita cinta Sakura. Sebab, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang jarang jatuh cinta, "Siapa?"

Sakura menoleh kiri dan kanan. Takut ada yang mendengarkan, "Dia… Sasori," Jawabnya pelan. Bola mata Naruko segera membesar. Sasori? Bukankah dia Aniki Sakura? Berarti itu–"Love incest?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dia melirik Naruko melalui ekor matanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya takut Naruko menertawakannya. Tapi, yang ada Naruko hanya tersenyum tipis, "Yah, itu memang love incest. Dan untuk orang umumnya itu adalah hal yang tidak wajar. Tapi, jika kalian saling mencintai, itu juga normal, ko," Kata Naruko mengembalikan kata-kata Sakura beberapa saat lalu.

"Itulah masalahnya. Saat aku bertemu dengan Deidara, aku–," "Sifat pujoshintingmu itu kumat?" Kata Naruko memotong kata-kata Sakura. Sakura merengut, "Bukan pujoshinting. Tapi Fujoshi," Ralatnya. Naruko tersenyum geli, "Dan kau menjodohkan Sasori dengan Deidara?"

Sakura diam. Dia tak menyangkal, berarti itu sudah pasti. Secara gitu loh, jiwa Fujoshintingnya Sakura itu sudah mencapai stadium akhir."Lalu bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu sampai mana. Tapi, aku rasa mereka berdua telah dekat. Buktinya saja, jika Sasori keluar, selalu dijemput oleh Deidara," Jawab Sakura lemah. Dia terdengar seperti enggan menceritakannya. Naruko bingung juga apa yang harus dia katakan, sebab, dia tak pernah sekalipun menjadi orang yang suka mendengarkan keluh kesah seseorang, dan Sakura juga tak pernah mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Oh ya, Naruko. Boleh aku numpang mengerjakan makalah disini?" Tanya Sakura kembali ceria setelah lama mereka terdiam. Naruko mengangguk sekali. Sakura tersenyum senang dan membuka sebuah buku –yang Naruko yakin itu hasil pinjam pada Sasuke. Setelah beberapa kali membuka-buka lembar demi lembar buku itu, mata Sakura fokus pada selembar kertas yang menjadi pembatas buku.

"Naruko, lihat," Seru Sakura. Penasaran, Naruko mendekat dan ikut memandang kertas yang ditemukan Sakura, "Apa yang aneh dengan kertas itu?"

"Bodoh, lihat tulisannya, Naruko. To: Uzumaki. Bukankah nama margamu itu Uzumaki?" Tanya Sakura membaca tulisan di baris paling atas kertas. "Jangan-jangan…," Sakura dan Naruko saling menatap. Segera mereka berdua berebutan kertas itu yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Naruko. "Baca. Cepat baca," Seru Sakura bersemangat.

Setelah berdehem sebentar, Naruko mulai membaca-baca baris demi baris kata disitu, "All about you. Your smile, your laugh. Your happines, your sadness. Anytmie and anywhere. Only you,"

"Co Cweet…," Seru Sakura menggoda Naruko yang mulai memerah wajahnya, "Apa mungkin ini memang ditujukan untukku?"

"Tentu saja, Naruko. Mungkin saja dia tak berniat memberikannya padamu. Tapi, dia tak mengira aku akan meminjam bukunya dan menemukan secarik puisi ini yang, 'mungkin' dia lupa ada di buku ini," Kata Sakura sambil menekan kata MUNGKIN. Naruko mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin juga dia sengaja menaruh disini dan membuat kita beranggapan seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Lagipula, apa kau bisa membayangkan Sasuke akan memberikan ini padamu secara langsung?" Naruko menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Nah, karena itulah dengan perantara aku yang meminjam bukunya, dia memberikan ini padamu," Tambah Sakura setelah Naruko menggeleng.

Senyuman bahagia nun tipis mulai muncul di wajah Naruko yang disertai dengan semu merah malu. Jadi, cintanya juga tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Besok. Katakan saja isi hatimu padanya. Kaukan sudah tahu isi hatinya sekarang," Usul Sakura. Tapi, Naruko menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu menahu tentang surat ini. Aku akan buat dia beranggapan aku sangat membencinya, dan aku bukan seorang gadis yang mudah menyatakan isi hatiku pada orang yang disukai,"

Sakura mencibir mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut temannya itu, "Ya sudah. Lakukan saja rencanamu itu,"

.

.

.

Berkali-kali kertas surat berwarna merah muda itu dibaca Naruko dengan wajah tersipu-sipu. Tak bosan dia memandangi tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi milik Sasuke. Bahkan, jika Naruto tak mengingatkannya, dia takkan makan malam.

"Kau sedang sakit, Imouto? Dari tadi senyum-senyum terus," Ledek Naruto. Naruko mencibir, "Apa Aniki tidak senang kalau adiknya gembira?"

"Tentu saja aku senang, Imouto. Apa kau mendapat pacar? Kalau begitu, bagus. Kita bisa segera pindah ke Suna," Kata Naruto cepat. Naruko tertegun. Betul juga. Jika dia jadian dengan Sasuke, itu sama saja dia akan berpisah dengannya.

"Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan saja perginya, Aniki? Aku ingin kuliah disini saja," Jawab Naruko pelan. Dia sungguh tak dapat menerima dia akan pergi dari Konoha. Tapi, Naruto menggeleng tegas, "Kau sudah mengatakannya dulu, Naruko. Jika kau sudah dapat Koibito, maka kau akan melanjutkan kuliah di Suna,"

Naruko menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, 'Kalau begitu, lebih baik tidak usah jadian dengan Sasuke saja,'

"Melamun?" Tanya Naruto heran setelah lama Naruko tidak membalas kata-katanya. Naruko menggeleng pelan. Dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto, "Aku tidak lapar,"

'Eh?' Naruto heran juga melihat perubahan drastis dari Naruko. Tidak biasanya begitu. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan serentetan kalimat disitu, 'Naruko aneh hari ini. Kenapa, ya? Tidak biasanya dia tidak memakan kare, makanan kesukaannya,'

Setelah menekan tombol send, Naruto melanjutkan makan malamnya sendirian, hingga tak berapa lama ada pesan masuk. Segera dia menekan tombol 'read'

'Hn. Mungkin dia memang sudah kenyang. Tak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta atau dia baru saja jadian dengan orang yang dia sukai,' Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naruko? Jatuh cinta? Kenapa tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?

'Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Atau dia yang memang tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?' Jari jemari Naruto begitu lihai mengetikkan kata-katanya dikeypad handphonenya. Tak berapa lama, balasannya muncul, 'Entahlah. Mungkin privasy seorang wanita. Tapi, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang disukainya itu,'

Naruto lagi-lagi heran dengan balasan pesan temannya itu. 'Kenapa kau tahu sedangkan aku tidak?'

'Hahaha, sebab, aku dulu mengenal Naruko. Jadi, aku tahu bagaimana sikapnya jika dia menyukai seseorang,' Naruto mencibir sendiri membaca balasan temannya itu. Kira-kira siapa, ya? 'Siapa? Beritahu aku,'

'Tidak mau, :P' Naruto merengut membacanya. 'Pelit '

'Hn,' Setelah itu, Naruto asyik saling berbalas pesan dengan temannya itu. Tak ingat lagi dengan makan malamnya yang tak tersentuh lagi setelah itu.

.

.

.

"Mau Dry Cappucinno dan chesse cake," Ujar Naruko pada seorang waitress yang mendatangi saat dia ada di café bersama dengan Sakura.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini aku curiga dengan Aniki. Dia terlalu sering SMS-an. Rupanya dia dekat dengan seseorang," Kata Naruko setelah waitress pergi mengambilkan pesanan mereka. Sakura memandangi Naruko penuh harap. "Benarkah? Jika itu adalah Sai, maka itu adalah perkembangan yang bagus,"

Naruko menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya, "Mana mungkin. Aniki itu normal, kok,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya sebal, "Naruko, selama dia bisa mencintai seseorang, dia itu normal,"

"Maksudku, dia itu bukan banci yang menyukai laki-laki, Sakura," Kata Naruko.

"Siapa bilang Naruto-nii itu banci?" Tanya Sakura heran. Naruko memutar bola matanya kesal, "Itu. Yaoi-mu itu. Bukankah itu laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki? Yang seperti itu sama saja dengan banci, bukan?"

"Naruko. Yaoi itu bukan banci. Yaoi, ya Yaoi. Banci ya banci," Seru Sakura kesal. Naruko tetap berkeras bahwa Yaoi itu adalah banci, dan tentu saja terus menerus diralat oleh Sakura.

.

.

"Sasuke? Mau apa kau kemari?" Naruko –yang saat itu baru pulang dari jalan-jalan bersama Sakura– heran melihat kedatangan Sasuke kerumahnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya mampir sebentar saja, tidak boleh?"

Naruko bersemu mendengarnya. Tapi, wajahnya diliputi keheranan saat dilihatnya Sasuke berbalik pergi. "Eh? Mau pulang? Tidak masuk dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Anikimu tadi dan mengobrol dengannya," setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menghilang di balik tikungan. Senyum terus-terusan terukir diwajah manis Naruko.

"Ehem. Rupanya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta, nih?" Naruko terlonjak kaget begitu menyadari Naruto disampingnya. "Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke itu yang telah mampu membuat Imoutoku bertekuk lutut?"

"Tidak, Aniki. Lagipula, aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai. Kenapa aku harus menyukai Sasuke?" Kata Naruko berbohong. Mulut Naruto membentuk huruf O.

"Lalu? Siapa orang itu? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku," Tanya Naruto. Naruko menggeleng, "Ceritakan dulu, siapa orang yang selalu menemani Aniki SMS-an?"

Naruto memandangi Imoutonya itu tak percaya. Dia sungguh tak sadar selama ini ternyata Naruko memperhatikannya juga. "R-A-H-A-S-I-A,"

Naruko merengut. Dengan tatapan manja, dia mengeluh, "Aniki pelit,"

"Biar," Setelah tak berhasil mendapatkan jawaban Anikinya itu, Naruko masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya. Hari itu sungguh membuatnya begitu bahagia. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau sungguh baik padaku,"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh," Sebuah suara bass memasuki gendang telinga Naruko. Segera Naruko mengenalinya dan mencari tahu, dimana suara itu berasal.

"Ta –tapi, aku –," Kedua bola mata Naruko membulat sempurna melihat Sasuke yang memegangi tangan Anikinya. Dia bagaikan disambar petir disiang hari terik itu. Tapi, dia berusaha berpikir positif. Kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Anikinya.

"Oh, Sasuke. Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Naruko. Dapat Naruko lihat dengan jelas bahwa tangan Naruto segera dijauhkan dari genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kikuk dan menjawab, "Tidak. Jalan-jalan kesini saja, tidak boleh?"

"Oh. Oh ya. Kau bisa romantis juga. Puisi yang kutemukan dibukumu itu. Tapi, terlalu menggombal," Ucap Naruko sambil memperlihatkan kertas surat berwarna pink pada Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menyipit melihat kertas itu, "Itu bukan untukmu, tapi itu untuk Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto,"

Kini, bukan petir lagi yang menyambar Naruko. Tapi, badai beserta ombak besarlah yang menghantamnya. Dia begitu malu memperlihatkan kertas itu pada Sasuke.

"Uzumaki disitu aku tujukan untuk Naruto, maaf ya,"

Naruko tersenyum pahit menyadari kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa dirumah ini ada dua orang yang bermarga Uzumaki, "Oh, aku memang tak berpikiran itu untukku, kok. Hanya iseng saja aku mengambilnya,"

Sasuke mengambil surat itu dari tangan Naruko dan memberikannya kertas kusut itu pada Naruto, "Maaf sedikit kusut. Aku menaruhnya sembarangan," Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruko segera berlalu begitu saja. Dia tak bisa lagi menangis. Sungguh begitu perih hatinya itu kini. Orang yang dia kira juga mencintainya, ternyata dia mencintai Anikinya sendiri.

-x-

"Naruko?" Naruko menoleh dari acara membaca majalah analognya. Dipandanginya Naruto yang berdiri didepannya, "Aniki? Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruko?" Naruko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya dia mengerti apa maksud Naruto, tapi dia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Maksudku, Sasuke," Jawab Naruto pelan. Naruko tertawa hambar, "Aniki, kenapa aku harus sakit karena itu? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka dia, bukan? Aku justru merestui hubunganmu dengannya. Kau sudah menjawab pernyataan cintanya?"

"Tidak. Belum," Jawab Naruto. Naruko mengangkat bahunya masa bodoh. Lalu, melanjutkan membaca analognya walaupun tidak bisa. Hatinya masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Sasuke meminta balasan cinta dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, kakaknya.

"Oh ya, Aniki kenal Sasuke darimana?" Tanya Naruko mencoba tegar. Dan tentu saja dia bisa, "Kami bertemu di swalayan saat sehari setelah pesta di rumah Neji. Dan dia meminta nomor Handphoneku,"

"Jadi, orang yang selalu SMS-an dengan Aniki itu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruko mencoba mengejek. Naruto mengangguk sekali. Malu rasanya dia kedapatan adiknya sendiri senang SMS-an dengan laki-laki.

"Jika Aniki memang menyukainya, terima saja, apa susahnya?" Usul Naruko asal-asalan. Naruto merengut. Dia meninju bahu Naruko, "Tidak usah berpura-pura, Naruko. Kau melawan seseorang yang sudah sarjana. Kau sebenarnya juga menyukai Sasuke, bukan? Kertas itu kusut bukan karena kau menyimpannya sembarangan, tapi karena kau selalu membacanya setiap hari sambil tersenyum-senyum,"

Naruko memandangi Naruto, "Jadi Aniki menyadarinya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Jika itu memang benar, aku akan menolak Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekatimu saja," Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Dapat dirasakan oleh Naruko, Anikinya itu begitu sedih.

"Jangan. Tidak usah. Aniki bersama Sasuke saja. Lagipula, aku punya seseorang yang berharga juga kok, di Suna. Aku berkenalan dengannya lewat chatting," Ujar Naruko cepat. Bola mata Naruto membesar. Terdapat pandangan jahil dimatanya, "Siapa itu? Ayo beritahu aku,"

"Tidak mau, bwlee,"

"Naruko pelit,"

"Aniki juga,"

"Eh? Kau panggil aku apa tadi? Aniki? Ulangi Lagi,"

"Tidak mau,"

.

.

.

Epilog

"Jadi, Anikimu itu jadian dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura. Naruko mengangguk sambil memakan eskrimnya pelan. Dia tentu saja begitu terpukul karena itu. Tapi, dia juga tak bisa menghalangi kebahagiaan Anikinya.

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Naruko menggeleng, "Aku berbohong pada Aniki aku sudah punya gebetan baru. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakannya,"

Sakura tersenyum maklum. Tiba-tiba otak Fujoshinya keluar begitu melihat dua orang dari kejauhan, "Naruko, Naruko lihat. Itu Sai, bukan? Dia berjalan dengan seseorang. Jangan-jangan pacarnya,"

"Itu Kiba, bukan?" Tebak Naruko. Sakura mengangguk, segera ditariknya Naruko menuju kesana, "Target baru. Akan ku jodohkan pasangan SaiKiba itu,"

"Sakura, berhenti jadi pujoshinting,"

"Tidak mau. Aku akan foto mereka berdua,"

"Sakura, kau memalukanku,"

-end-

Maaf jika jelek dan tak memuaskan. Mind to review?


End file.
